Our Best Friend's Wedding
by Becks7
Summary: Another wedding fic. They are contagious! Each Planeteer shares their thoughts on how they got to this point and the wedding that they never thought would happen.
1. Chapter 1

Seems all the authors are in the wedding mood! I already did a Wheeler and Linka wedding, but I had this idea to do different chapters about the emotions of the different characters and their thoughts leading up to the wedding. They never thought this day would happen.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting paid.

* * *

**_Our Best Friend's Wedding_**

Gi lets out a sigh as she stands in front of the bathroom mirror of her hotel room, absentmindedly applying her make up while thinking about where the time had gone. Had it really been ten years since she had first joined the Planeteers? And look how far they have come. They are no longer "officially" Planeteers. They are civilians who still do their part to save the planet…not by fighting Eco Villains, but by doing the simple things necessary to reduce, reuse, and recycle. They have each gone their separate ways, one by one. Now, she's here in this Russian hotel room, getting ready to fulfill her role as Matron of Honor in her best friend's wedding…Gi is happy to return the favor since Linka was the Maid of Honor in her wedding. Gi steps back and looks in the mirror, thankful that she had lost all the weight since having the baby so her dress fits perfectly. She wishes her husband and little girl could be here right now. She would have loved for her friends to see her beautiful baby girl. She still can't believe she's here. When did they stop being kids and turn into adults?

It started when Gi's parents announced that they were looking towards retirement and cutting back on their research. They told Gi that they wanted her to take over as the head of their research facility, but she would need to go to school to get a proper education. So Gi made the difficult decision to say goodbye to her friends and leave the Planeteers for college.

Gi went to the window and looked out at the streets below her. The red head running up the steps to the hotel caught her attention immediately. She had been wondering how he was holding up.

"Looks like Wheeler needed to blow off a little steam…some nervous energy perhaps?" she thought to herself.

Gi's phone rang and as soon as she saw that it was her husband, she picked it up. They had chatted for quite some time when Gi realized that she was going to be late.

"Oh no! I have to go! I was supposed to be in Linka's room 15 minutes ago to help her get ready!"

Gi wrapped up her conversation, left her room, and rushed down the hall. She saw Wheeler leaving his room and was about to knock on Linka's door.

"Oh no you don't!" She says.

"I need to see her," he says.

"You can wait until she's walking down the aisle like everyone else has to!"

"No, this can't wait. Please Gi. I need to do this."

"Wheeler…," Gi sighs, then relents. "She's going to get mad at you."

"What's she gonna do? Not marry me?! Please Gi…just gimme a few minutes…if she wants me to leave, I'll go."

"Fine, but don't take too long. I'm already late. She's going to kill me. You know what a spaz she is about being prepared!"

"I won't be long. I just wanna tell her how much I love her."

"Oh Wheeler...she already knows...she always has."

"Thanks Gi...I really needed to hear that."

* * *

To Be Continued...up next, Ma-Ti.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to clarify incase there is any confusion, this is NOT a sub-plot to my previous "To Have and To Hold" fic from the other Planeteers point of view. I thought I made that clear when I said Gi left to take over her parent's research facility, which is different from the reason that she left in the previous fic. I apologize for any confusion if that was unclear. But this is completely separate. A whole different storyline. A whole different wedding scenario. Now that that is cleared up, onto the long awaited second chapter!

* * *

As Ma-Ti thought back to the night before, when he, Kwame, and Wheeler had decided to meet for dinner at the hotel bar. He smiled at the memory. Wheeler seemed like he had much on his mind. Ma-Ti had wanted to ask him about it, if something was bothering him, but before he had gotten the chance, Linka and Gi had excused themselves from Linka's bachelorette party, which had also been taking place at the hotel bar, and joined the boys. Ma-Ti was happy that the girls were able to spend time with them and noticed that Wheeler's mood had changed significantly once Linka arrived. After all these years, he still looks at her with so much love. It had been so long since the five of them had been together and it was great to see everyone and catch up on what had been going on in each others' lives. Gi was certainly a proud parent and Ma-Ti was happy for her. Kwame had gotten engaged to Georgie, _FINALLY_, but unfortunately, she was unable to get away from work to come to Russia for the wedding. Ma-Ti still can't believe that this wedding is happening. Never in a million years did he think that he'd ever see this day.

Ma-Ti wondered if leaving Wheeler and Linka alone together the night before had been a good idea, but Kwame and Gi had already left, and he was getting tired. However, he felt rude because he kept yawning. Besides, he felt like a third wheel. Just like old times, when you were left alone with Wheeler and Linka, it always felt like you were out of place...they were either making things uncomfortable by fighting with each other, or making things unintentionally uncomfortable by flirting and making you wonder if perhaps they'd rather be alone. That was how Ma-Ti felt now.

It was obvious that when Linka first arrived at their table, all Wheeler wanted to do was go to her, to take her in his arms and never let her go. Instead, Linka gave everyone a hug, but Wheeler was the last one she embraced. Ma-Ti noted how that hug lasted just a little longer than the others'; how Wheeler had reluctantly released her and left his hand on the small of her back as he ushered her to an empty chair and pulled it out for her as she took her seat.

Wheeler had changed. Ma-Ti wondered if he was finally good enough to meet Linka's standards. Had he changed into the man she had always hoped that he would become? He was more mature, that's for sure. No smart remarks, no innuendos, he was just talking like a normal adult. It was strange for Ma-Ti to see. He knew that it shouldn't be. He realized they were all adults now…this was just a normal part of growing up. Friends mature, they get married, they have kids…Once Kwame is married in the summer, Ma-Ti will be the only one of their group who is not in a committed relationship…they will all be married except for him. True, he is younger than the others, so he should not feel like he has alot of catching up to do, but he does. He is under tremendous pressure from his tribe to take a wife and start a family.

He thought back to when he left the Planeteers. It was only a few months after Gi had left. The Shaman's health was failing in his advanced age. Ma-Ti went home to be with the Shaman in his last days and to say goodbye. No one was expecting what happened after that. He came back to Hope Island and announced that he was leaving the Planeteers. His tribe needed him. He had been asked by the dying Shaman to be the tribe's new Shaman. How could Ma-Ti refuse him? He accepted, came to Hope Island to gather his belongings and say goodbye. It was a tearful goodbye. Things were changing so quickly with the Planeteers. It was then that they first realized that their lives were going to change forever and that eventually, the responsibilities that came with being an adult would find them on their little island and force them to join the real world. Ma-Ti and Gi's replacements fit in nicely with the group…but it was never the same.

And now, as Ma-Ti prepared to leave the hotel and go to the church, he wondered if maybe he should go check on Wheeler and see how he was holding up. Ma-Ti was anxious and had butterflies in his stomach awaiting the ceremony, he couldn't imagine what Wheeler was feeling right now. Ma-Ti had come prepared, he had a feeling his friend would need some medicinal help, which is why Ma-Ti had gathered some roots and plants from the rainforest and made an anti-anxiety and nausea serum. He went to Wheeler's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Gi was walking down the hall and called out to him.

"Ma-Ti! Hi."

"Hello, Gi. You look nice."

"Thanks, so do you. If you're looking for Wheeler, he's not there."

"Yes, I noticed. I thought that maybe he would be feeling a little nervous before the wedding so I brought him some serum that might help calm his stomach," Ma-Ti explains.

"He's in there," Gi says, pointing to the room across the hall from Wheeler's.

"Who's room is that? Kwame's?"

"Nope…Linka's."

"Oh…he should not be in there."

"I know. I tried to tell him she would be upset with him, but you know Wheeler!"

"Yes, he will not take no for an answer once he puts his mind to something."

"Especially when it comes to Linka. He said he '_**needed**_' to see her. He's so in love…the look in his eyes…there's no way I was going to stop him," Gi says.

"How long has he been in there?"

"About 10 minutes."

"I was just on my way to the church, perhaps we should go in there and get him to come with me," Ma-Ti says, as he is about to knock on the door.

"Wait…just wait a few more minutes. He said he just wanted to tell her how much he loved her."

"Gi…"

"I know, I know…but you know me. I'm a hopeless romantic. You know those two are crazy about each other. Nothing can keep them apart…including us interrupting them. Wheeler will come out when he's ready."

"Ok. Fine," Ma-Ti says with a smile, hoping that he had been wrong, that Wheeler was doing fine and did not need the serum Ma-Ti had made.

Gi, on the other hand was looking pretty pale and had began pacing. The next time she passed Ma-Ti, he held out the bottle of serum to her and she took a long swig.

"Thanks."

"At least someone got some use out of it!" Ma-Ti chuckles.

* * *

To Be Continued...up next Kwame.


	3. Chapter 3

Kwame turned off the TV in his room and checked his watch. It was probably a good time to start getting ready for the wedding. He smiled as he thought about his own upcoming wedding, then his smile disappeared as he thought about Georgie and how he wished she had been able to make it here, but she could not get away from work. She had not seen the other Planeteers since the original group had disbanded.

Kwame was the last of the Planeteers to leave. After Gi and Ma-Ti had left, Linka had left for a family emergency, and Wheeler had gone with her. They weren't together at the time, but Kwame believed that it was Wheeler's willingness to be with her in her time of need that had led to the start of their relationship. He never knew what happened after that until he got the invitation to this wedding in the mail and the answer was obvious…but surprising none the less.

When Kwame left, he felt that he had left the Planeteers in good hands. He had remained on Hope Island for almost three years after the other original Planeteers had left. The next generation of Planeteers made him feel old. With the originals, he was like the big brother, with the new ones, he felt more like a father figure. It was good that they had that authority, that they learned things from him that they would not have known had he not been there. Once Kwame had felt that the new Planeteers were just as good as the originals, he approached Gaia about his desire to move on. There were no pressing matters that required his attention such as was the case when the other Planeteers left, but he just felt like his time had come. It was time to move on. He was ready to settle down and start a family. So he asked Georgie to marry him and of course she said yes.

Georgie's job required her to do alot of travelling, going all over the world to do research. Kwame got a job with her lab and was able to travel with her. It was an ideal situation for both of them. Kwame's reputation as a Planeteer often allowed Georgie access to people and places that would normally be hard for her to get to. The most valuable connection being Kwame's friendship with Ma-Ti. They often made trips to the Rainforest to study the plants there and with Ma-Ti's knowledge and expertise, they discovered large amounts of useful information.

Kwame regretted losing touch with his friends for so many years, but was thankful for the opportunity to reconnect thanks to the wedding. Thinking back to the night before at the hotel bar, he smiled. Everyone had changed so much, but at the same time, so much was the same. Gi was still as bubbly and excited about everything as she has always been, and he was glad that she had found such happiness in her life. Ma-Ti was no longer a boy, but a man. He had definitely changed the most, and Kwame felt oddly proud about that. Perhaps it was because Kwame felt certain that Ma-Ti's time as a Planeteer had prepared him to be Shaman. They had all learned so much and evolved thanks to the things they learned from Gaia and Captain Planet. Wheeler and Linka…they had changed as well, but the one thing that had remained the same was the way he looked at her and the way she would smile at him when he spoke.

Kwame finished tying his tie and decided to go check on Wheeler to see how he was holding up. When he got to Wheeler's room, he saw Gi and Ma-Ti were already standing outside.

"What is going on? Is Wheeler ok?" Kwame asks.

"Yes, he's fine…we think."

"Other than the fact that he is not using his brain. He is thinking irrationally," Ma-Ti adds.

"So what else is new? But what to you mean?" Kwame asks.

"He's in there," Ma-Ti says pointing at the door across the hall from Wheeler's room. "Linka's room."

"What? His room was across the hall from hers? What a cruel twist of fate. He should not see her before the wedding."

"I know. I agree."

"Stop being so superstitious," Gi says.

"Gi, this is real life, not a fairytale."

"Why can't it be both? We get to be a part of Wheeler and Linka's 'Happily ever after.'"

"Do you really think that is possible? Is it really that simple?" Ma-Ti asks.

"Is _ANYTHING _ever simple when it comes to Wheeler and Linka?" Kwame sighs.

No one answers him, they just wait patiently in the hallway.

* * *

To Be Continued…Up next, Wheeler, or Linka…I haven't decided yet!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I decided to split Linka's story into two parts, so she's going first, then Wheeler, then back to Linka (I think...this could all change once I start proof reading!).

* * *

After Ma-Ti left the team, Linka was the next to go. Just like the Shaman, Linka's grandmother was getting older and the inevitable happened. Unlike the Shaman though, Linka had no warning, no chance to go home and say goodbye. Her grandmother died peacefully in her sleep, but Linka was devastated that she was not there. When Linka went home for the funeral, all of the other Planeteers, old ones and new ones, joined her. Of course Wheeler was the most comfort to her. He was there for her when she cried, holding her. He was there for her when she needed someone to talk to, listening. He gave her words of comfort, trying to get her to not blame herself. Telling her she had no way of knowing when her grandmother was going to die, and that her grandmother would not want her feeling so guilty. Just as she started to believe him, just as she had let him into her heart and allowed him to take care of her, just as she started to get over the sadness of her loss by getting closer to Wheeler and finally admitting to him that she needed him…that's when her life changed.

Her Uncle Dmitri had caused a scene after the funeral. Ever since her cousin Boris died, Dmitri had gone downhill. He began drinking and lost his job at the Embassy as the Russian Ambassador to the United States. He was disgraced. When he returned to Russia after being dismissed from his job, he moved in with Mishka and Linka's grandmother, who was Dmitri's mother. Her grandmother was not pleased with his behavior though. Not only was he always drunk, but he was constantly blaming Linka for Boris' death. He said it was because she was a Planeteer; Skumm targeted Boris to get to Linka. Linka's friends saved her, but did not do enough to save Boris. He was spreading vicious rumors around town about Linka and the Planeteers, specifically Linka and a certain American Planeteer. Grandmother knew that Dmitri was lying, Mishka hoped that he was. He did not want to believe the things that his uncle was saying about his little sister.

Linka could not get Wheeler out of her mind, more specifically, she could not get last night out of her mind. She had just finished having her hair styled and sat staring at her reflection in the mirror. All those things that her uncle Dmitri had said about her after Boris' death…they were not true. She knew it and she hoped that her grandmother and Mishka believed her and not her drunken uncle. She told her grandmother that what Dmitri said were lies and that she and Wheeler were just friends…that they had never done the things that Dmitri accused them of, that she had never done that with anyone. They said they believed her. Then her grandmother made her promise that she would wait until she was ready, when she was in love, and with the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Linka promised her grandmother that she would do all those things, and go one better…that she would make sure it was special and that she would be with this man forever, because she would wait until she was married. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but it was the hardest promise she's ever made. It was why she always had to push Wheeler away. When they would get close, she would pull away because she knew that he would make it harder to keep that promise…and she was right. Look at what happened last night. There was no excuse. Twenty two years, she had waited, saved herself for her wedding night, for her husband…she could not wait one more night?

She had been at the hotel bar with her friends, they were drinking, she was not. It was supposed to be a girls night out, but Linka would have much rather been with her Planeteer friends, whom she had not seen in so long. Gi was with her of course, but the others had come all this way and she had hardly seen them at all. Then she saw that familiar red head from across the room, the one that always made her heart beat a little faster, and he wasn't alone, Kwame and Ma-Ti were with him. It could not have been more perfect. She notified Gi of their friends' arrival and they excused themselves from the other girls, who were too drunk to care, and joined the others.

They had spent hours catching up, listening to stories of what had been going on in each others' lives; Ma-Ti's role as Shaman; Kwame's engagement to Georgie; Gi's new baby…One by one they excused themselves, heading to bed after a tiresome day of traveling, leaving only Wheeler and Linka.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Nyet. Why should I be nervous?"

"I don't know. Just making sure you weren't getting cold feet, I guess."

"I am excited…and happy that everyone could come all the way to Russia for the wedding," she said.

"Yeah. That's cool that you were able to arrange to have it in the same church that your parents and grandparents have all been married in. I wish your grandmother was here to see this. She'd be so happy."

"Da. I wish she were here too."

"Well, we should probably get going…big day tomorrow!"

"Da. Walk you to your room?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," he said.

"Oh. Ok."

"It's just…I don't want people to get the wrong idea…if they see us leaving here together…considering the history…I'm sure there are still people who remember what Dmitri said all those years ago and believed him. No need to fuel the rumors."

"Da, you are right. I forgot."

"I wish I could forget," he said sadly as he stood and left.

She followed shortly afterwards. She did not wait long enough though because when she reached the elevators, he was still standing there, waiting for the car to arrive. After an awkward smile and a chuckle at knowing that their plan to look inconspicuous had backfired.

They entered the car when it arrived and Wheeler hit the button for the 8th floor.

"What number?" He asked.

"Eight."

"I told you, you don't need to walk me back to my room!" He joked.

"I am not. The bridal suite is on that floor. That is where I am staying. I think everyone is staying on the 8th floor. I had rooms blocked off for all the guests so I guess they put everyone from the wedding close together."

"Well that makes sense."

Still there was an awkward silence during the short ride to their floor.

They laughed awkwardly once more when they both made a left out of the elevator and arrived at their rooms, which just so happened to be right across the hall from each other.

"See ya tomorrow," he said as he unlocked his door.

Linka looked up and down the hallway, making sure all was clear before walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek. She pulled away slightly and whispered,

"Goodnight…Yankee."

She didn't move away and he didn't dare to move either.

"Goodnight…Babe." He moved only his eyes when he chanced to look over at her. He caught her eye and wasn't sure what he saw there. Was she waiting for him to do something? So he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, just as she did his, and just like her, he only pulled away slightly. So she turned her head just barely until her lips touched the corner of his mouth. He wasn't about to do anything. She was holding all the cards. Whatever happened in this hallway was in her control. So she turned her head the rest of the way until their lips were fully touching and began kissing him, to which he immediately responded.

Afraid of getting caught, he stepped backwards into his room and brought her with him. He shut the door and had her pressed against it, pinning her between his body and the door as they continued to kiss.

He pulled away and took her face in his hands.

"I'm sorry."

"I am not."

"You should go…before we do something that you regret."

"I started this," she reminds him.

"Why? Why now? After all these years…you've been waiting…"

"Stop talking. Or else you will talk me out of it. This is what I want. What I have always wanted," she said.

"But the wedding…"

"I cannot think of that right now. All I can think about is you. Tell me you do not want the same thing I do, and I will leave."

"You know I can't do that. You know that I've been waiting for this moment since I met you. If anyone's going to stop this, it's gotta be you. Are you absolutely sure?"

She responded by pulling him towards her and kissing him. Methodically removing his clothes, as he did hers. She wasn't thinking of anything but Wheeler. Nothing else existed in the world except what was going on inside this hotel room. She needed this to happen. She needed to know what she had been missing, and she couldn't wait any longer. This was the man she had always loved. He was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, to give herself to. When she promised her grandmother that she would wait, she always knew that her first time would be with Wheeler. When she lay down on that bed and pulled him down with her, she knew that she was breaking a promise, that she was betraying someone she loved, but Grandma would understand…she knew how much Linka loved Wheeler. Grandma new that Wheeler and Linka were meant to be together before Linka realized it. Linka pushed aside those thoughts and focused solely on Wheeler and the things he was doing. She relaxed as he brushed his lips across her collar bone and whispered against her skin,

"Are you sure Babe? This changes everything. This can't be undone. There's no going back, and I don't want you having any regrets."

"I am sure. I have never been surer of anything in my life. I need you. I need this to happen. But are you sure? What about…"

"I'm sure. This is all I've ever wanted."

"Me too," Linka says as she sits up slightly to capture his lips.

And that's how they spent the rest of their night, making love until neither one of them could stay awake. She regretted having to leave him before he woke the next morning. She just did not want to deal with the questions that would come afterwards. The best thing for her was to get up and get on with her day. To focus on the wedding. The next time she saw Wheeler, she would be walking down the aisle. They would not have to address what happened that night…the biggest, most wonderful mistake Linka has ever made.

And now she sat in her room, filled with regret and guilt, just as he knew she would. He knows her so well, better than she knows herself. This is not how a bride is supposed to feel on her wedding day. She prayed for forgiveness. Her grandmother would be so disappointed in her. She had made a promise and she broke it. She had betrayed someone she loved. She tried to justify her actions by reminding herself that her grandmother only said to make sure that she was with someone she loved and wanted to spend the rest of her life with…which she had done. She loved Wheeler and she wanted more than anything to spend the rest of her life with him…but she had told her grandmother that she would wait until she was married…and she didn't. No matter how Linka tried to rationalize it, no matter that she had only been 24 hours too soon, she knew that she had still committed the ultimate betrayal.

She looked at the clock and wondered where Gi was. She was late. Would anything go right today? Linka was beginning to wonder.

* * *

To Be Continued... Up next, Wheeler


	5. Chapter 5

What's Wheeler been up to this whole time?

* * *

Wheeler had returned from his run and checked his watch. He had plenty of time for a shower. He sat down on the bed to take off his shoes, then he thought back to the night before and what had taken place in that bed. A smile crept across his face until he remembered the way he felt when he woke up; the sadness of finding her gone. The emptiness he felt in his bed, his arms, and his heart. He needed to see her again. He couldn't wait until the ceremony; he needed to see her before. They needed to talk, and he wanted to make sure she was ok. He hopped off the bed and into the shower, hastily scrubbing and rinsing, washing away the sweat from his run, but in the back of his mind, he thought of the last time his body was covered in sweat. His and hers mixed together as their bodies were pressed against each other. He reached for the knob and turned the water temperature down. A cold shower was what he needed now.

He thought back to the day he left the Planeteers. He went when Linka went. She had gone home to Russia after her grandmother had died and he went with her. It was the turning point of their relationship. When she announced that she was leaving the Planeteers to stay in Russia because she could not leave her brother with no family, Wheeler made a bold move and announced that he was staying with her because there was nothing left for him to do with the Planeteers if she wasn't there with him. She tried to tell him that he didn't need to do that, that he should not make life altering decisions based on her. But when Wheeler told her that his life was meaningless if she wasn't in it, she had no choice but to accept his offer. And she happily accepted it because having him there was a great comfort to her. Many things had changed since she had been gone. Wheeler gave her a sense of familiarity. She felt like a stranger in her own home. Everything had changed, all of the people that she knew had changed, but Wheeler was her one constant. The one thing she could always rely on and he had never been happier than the day she told him all those things. That was the day their relationship shifted from just friends to something more.

However, Wheeler always felt an underlying tension between him and Mishka. He was certain it was just because Mishka was being an over protective big brother. Mishka had been pleasant to him. Wheeler did his share of work around the house and Mishka was appreciative that when he came home from a long day of work at the mine that he did not have to worry about cutting the grass or fixing the fence posts that he had been putting off taking care of. But one night, during dinner, there was a knock on the door. Linka got up to answer it, and a short while later, Wheeler heard voices yelling in Russian. He got up to see what the problem was, but Mishka told him to stay, that he would handle it. Then Wheeler heard Mishka's voice, also yelling. He wished he knew who was at the door and that he could understand what was being said. When Linka re-entered the dining room, he asked her what was going on. She tried to play it off and told him it was nothing. It was being taken care of, but as she listened to the two male voices arguing, she dropped her fork, ran to the door, and began yelling again. Wheeler couldn't just sit there anymore. Something, or more specifically, someone, was upsetting Mishka and Linka, two people who he considered family. If it concerned them, it concerned him. So he left the table and went to the door.

"Ahh, there he is now. The murderer! Just the person I came here to see," the man at the door said.

"Dmitri?" Wheeler asked.

"I thought I told you to stay in the kitchen!" Mishka said.

"And I told you it is being taken care of," Linka added.

"But he said he's here to see me. What's he want?"

"Revenge," Dmitri yelled.

"Revenge? For what?"

"Never mind Wheeler. He is drunk…and does not know what he is talking about…what else is new?" Linka said.

"YOU KILLED BORIS!!! MY SON IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! AND NOW, YOU COME HERE AND ACT AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED!"

"I came here for Grandma's funeral and to support Linka. I don't want to cause any trouble...maybe we can talk this over and fix this little misunderstand," Wheeler says.

"'Little misunderstanding?' MY SON IS DEAD! Talking will not bring him back! And I will never forgive you for killing him."

"How many times do I have to tell you Uncle Dmitri…SKUMM killed Boris," Linka said.

"BECAUSE OF YOU!!! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU THAT DIED!!! HE WAS AFTER YOU! HE USED BORIS TO GET TO YOU!"

"I know! I live with that guilt! Do you know how many times I thought about that? How I wished that it had been me and not Boris?!"

"Linka, don't say that…" Wheeler says.

"YOU SHUT UP!!! YOU ARE NO BETTER! YOU SAVED YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND AND LEFT BORIS TO DIE!"

"BORIS WAS ALREADY DEAD!!! And Linka wasn't my girlfriend. She was just a friend and fellow Planeteer. If there was any chance that I could have saved Boris, I would've. He was trying to kill us though! He was the one that crashed through the window to get to us. That's what killed him. He lost too much blood, there was nothing we could do for him. If there was, Linka would have done it."

"She was too drugged up to do anything! She is nothing but a useless addict!"

"BECAUSE OF BORIS!!!" Linka yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU SLUT!!! YOU AND YOUR YANKEE LOVER CARED NOTHING ABOUT MY SON!!! JUST AS LONG AS YOU WERE SAFE…AS LONG AS HE STILL HAD YOU AROUND TO KEEP HIS BED WARM, THAT WAS ALL THAT MATTERED! HE PROBABLY DOES NOT EVEN LOVE YOU. HE WAS JUST USING YOU TO SATISFY HIS NEEDS. SO HOW IS SHE, YOU AMERICAN PIG? WAS IT WORTH IT? IS SHE AS GOOD IN BED NOW AS SHE WAS BACK THEN?! OR HAS SHE LOST ALL APPEAL? IS IT BORING AND ROUTINE AFTER ALL THESE YEARS?"

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT…EVER!!!" Wheeler said as he charged Dmitri. He was stopped by Mishka who wrapped his arms around Wheeler and held him back. "Let me go Mishka! That's your sister he's talking about. You should want to rip him apart for saying those things!"

"Is it untrue?" Mishka asked.

"MISHKA! OF COURSE IT IS!!! I have told you, nothing has ever happened between me and Wheeler! We have only just recently gotten closer...as in after Grandma died. He has been here for me more than anyone else. When I needed someone, he was there, just as he has always been...but I was a fool and always pushed him away. And yet, he never gave up and for that, I will be forever grateful. I am so happy that he is here with me now. And not that it is any of your business, but we still have not done what Dmitri accuses! I promised Grandma that I would wait until I am married…and I have. I will."

"Mishka, I care about your sister, and I'd marry her today if she wanted to...If you're worried about my intentions, don't. Your sister is the one for me. The only one that I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Get out Dmitri. You are no longer welcome in this home. I am sorry Uncle, but you have brought this upon yourself. Grandma would not be pleased with the way you are behaving."

"You are a fool Mishka. You may believe your sister and her lover's lies, but no one else does. The whole town knows the truth. You will never be able to leave the house without people thinking badly of you, whispering behind your back. You are a shame upon our family, you little whore," Dmitri said as he walked away.

Mishka tightened his grip on Wheeler as he struggled to go after Dmitri.

"You bastard! Come back here, I'll kick your ass!"

"Forget him Wheeler, he is not worth it," Linka said as she places her hand on Wheeler's chest.

Once he calms down, Mishka released him.

"I'm sorry," Wheeler said.

"You should not be the one apologizing. I am sorry that my uncle said such hurtful things. I knew he has been spreading these rumors all these years. I should have warned you. He took Boris' death very hard. He started drinking heavily and lost his job at the Embassy. He blamed me for that too. He was the one that brought shame to our family and he tried to turn it around onto me," Linka said.

"Maybe I should leave," Wheeler suggested.

"Nyet! No one could possibly believe him. Everyone knows he is a drunk."

"Mishka believed him," Wheeler pointed out. "And if your own brother believed the lies, why wouldn't others?"

Linka was silent, and then she turned to Mishka and gave him a questioning look.

"It is not just me. Others…they believe Dmitri. Everyone believes that you have been with Wheeler for years; that you are not the same innocent girl that left here, that being out in the world has changed you, that others have influenced you to compromise your values…and now that Wheeler has moved in, it only confirms their suspicions."

"I'm gonna ask you again, do you want me to leave?"

"Nyet, of course not. We are finally getting to where we have always wanted to be. Things are good…nyet, they are wonderful…"

"Buuuut...." Wheeler prompts,

"...But maybe it would be best if you went home…just for a little while. Until things blow over and I can re-connect with old friends, get the truth out there," Linka said.

"As long as they're not old boyfriends!" Wheeler teased.

"Do not worry Yankee. There are no old boyfriends. You are my first AND last."

"Good," he said as he hugged her.

* * *

Wheeler decided to leave. It hurt him to do so, but he thought it would be best for Linka if he weren't there. It was more attention than she liked, everyone wondering if what Dmitri had been saying was true. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't because he knew how much it was hurting her. So he thought that the best thing to do was to leave. Looking back now, he knows that leaving was the worst possible thing that he could have done.

Two days later, he packed up his things and went home. Four days later, his father died.

* * *

He had gotten dressed and stood in front of the mirror. He never liked dressing up. He didn't feel like himself. He straightens his suit jacket and runs his fingers through his hair to help tame the wavy wisps that had grown out so that now his bangs hung down to his cheekbones. He tucks the strands behind his ears. Then he remembered their conversation last night as she straddled his lap, facing him and running her fingers through his locks…

"I like your hair like this. It has gotten so long."

"If you want me to cut it for the wedding, I will. I don't want to look too scruffy...like a bum."

"Nyet, when it is combed back like this…" she demonstrated by brushing her fingers through his hair and pushing it back to keep it from falling over his sparkling blue eyes, "…you look good Yankee."

"I like it when you do that," he said, noting the way she was playing with his hair. Then leaning forward, he pressed his lips against her neck and began kissing her.

"And I like it when you do that," she responded.

So he continued to do that, and much more.

* * *

Bringing himself back to the present, Wheeler brushed his hair back so that it looked just as she said she liked it. This day was all about her and making her happy, which is exactly what he hoped he would be able to do for the rest of his life. He just hoped that she wouldn't be mad or upset with him for coming to see her right before the ceremony. He took a deep breath and composed himself before leaving his room to head for the bridal suite.

He walks across the hall and is standing in front of her door, but right before he is about to knock, Gi catches him. She doesn't think it is a good idea, but Wheeler knows better. He knows Linka will want to see him. That she needs to see him just as much as he needs to see her. There's so much he wants to tell her before the wedding, things that he needs her to know. Fortunately, Gi is a hopeless romantic and it isn't hard to convince her to just let him have a few minutes alone with Linka. Once Gi relents, Wheeler knocks, and holds his breath, waiting for Linka to answer.

* * *

To Be Continued...one more chapter to go...or maybe two. Depending on how long this next one ends up being.


	6. Chapter 6

This is it...Sorry it's so long, I could've split it up, but the entire fic was based around this chapter, so I think it's better if I don't split it. And I wanted to get one of my 3 "in progress" fics completed. I'll see you at the end!

* * *

Wheeler knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

"It is open. Come in," he heard Linka's voice call from within.

"You are late Gi!" Linka teases. "I am in the bathroom. I am having a makeup crisis. I bought a new tube of lipstick, a new color that I thought would look nice, and I cannot find it…I suppose I could use my usual shade, but I thought I would try something different."

"You don't need makeup. You're naturally beautiful," Wheeler says from behind her.

"Wheeler?! I thought you were Gi. You should not be here."

"I know…but I needed to see you."

"Did you not see enough of me last night?"

"That's why I'm here. We need to talk about what happened."

"Nyet. We do not."

"You think what happened was wrong?"

"Of course it was!"

"I knew you'd do this," he says.

"I know you knew…but now is not the time for 'I told you so,' Wheeler."

"You feel guilty…I get that. I feel guilty too...For putting you in this position. I should have stopped it…but I couldn't. Damn it Linka, I've dreamed of that moment so many times. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. But I waited…and waited…and waited…we waited too long."

"I made a promise to my grandmother…and to myself. I do not care about myself, but I feel like I have betrayed her. I said I would wait until I was married…and I did not. And now look at me…in a **white** dress. What a hypocrite!"

"So you were a day early…?"

"And that it would be with my husband…"

"A small technicality…Why did you leave?" He asks.

"I could not see you."

"Because you know you can't say no to me," he says as he walks up to her and rests his hands on her shoulders and tries to get her to look him in the eye.

"Because I knew I would not be able to leave if you were awake to stop me. I would have wanted to stay there with you, in your arms."

"What's wrong with that?" He asks as he takes a step closer to her and presses his lips to her neck.

"Because look what happened…Look what I did…"

"What _WE_ did. I was there too."

"But I started it. I should have stayed away from you…but I could not."

He leans his forehead against hers, and runs his hands down her arms, sliding the straps of her dress off her shoulders.

"Is that so bad?" He asks as he goes to kiss her.

She begins to respond to his kiss, but then pulls away and pulls her dress straps back up.

"Nyet. This is wrong."

"No Linka…this is right. This is **_finally_** right," he pulls her back towards him, resumes their kiss, and reaches behind her to pull down the zipper of her dress. "This is how it should be for the rest of our lives."

She takes his hand and holds it up for him to see.

"What is this Wheeler? What does it mean to you? Because to me, it means that you are _**married**_ and off limits!"

"That didn't seem to matter to you last night. Besides, it's over."

Linka doesn't know how to respond and is at a loss for words.

"I am sorry to hear that…since when?"

"It's been over for a long time. When I got the invitation to your wedding, and said I was going…alone…that pretty much sealed the deal. She knew…she always knew that I never stopped loving you."

"Wheeler…"

"It's true Linka. I don't know where we went wrong. Why we lost touch. How we never managed to work things out…but I always thought about it, even after I married Trish. I thought that was the answer…I thought moving on would make me forget…but it didn't. And if that's what you're doing now, you'll see that it doesn't work that way."

"I am getting married today Wheeler. Evgeni…he is a wonderful man…he makes me happy."

"Happier than you'd be with me?"

"I do not know how happy I would be with you…you took that option away from me…you left me, remember?!"

"No! I left _FOR_ you. Your family was giving you a hard time. I thought I'd give you some space…time to work things out. Then when I got home, I found out that dad had been really sick, but no one knew how to get in touch with me to tell me. It was almost like fate brought me home. When he died, I wrote to you. It hit me harder than I thought it would've. I needed you. I needed you to be there for me like I was for you when your Grandma died. But I never heard from you. I had my old friends from the neighborhood. Trish was a great help to my mom...and me, but it wasn't the same. I wanted _**you**_ to be there. Why didn't you come? Or at least let me know you weren't coming…that it was over?"

"It was not over. I never thought it was over until I gave up because I never heard from you. You never responded to my letters…I did not know your home phone number. It was not like we had cell phones and email like we have today. If I had known about your father, I would have been there. I would have come to New York and been there for you like you had been there for me after Grandma died."

"But I wrote to you. I knew it would take a while for the letter to arrive, that you wouldn't make it back for the funeral, but I thought you'd at least come to see me. To be with me."

"I never got your letter. After you left, Dmitri got a lawyer and said that Grandmother had a Will. In it, she left everything to be split between Mishka, myself, Boris, and Dmitri. The Will was so old, it still listed Boris as a beneficiary. It was done before Dmitri turned into such a hateful person, and long before Grandma had kicked him out. Instead of fighting him, Mishka and I decided to sell our portions to him. I thought it was the perfect solution…a way to start over. I found a place in St. Petersburg. A place for us. Of course, that was assuming you still wanted to be with me. I thought you were coming back. I wrote to tell you the news. To give you my new address. You were the one that did not respond. After months of not hearing from you, I wrote again. After it had been a year, I gave up hope."

"After dad died, Mom didn't want to live in the old apartment anymore. We moved in with my grandparents. I wrote you to give you the address in case you needed to reach me and to let you know that I was going to be gone a while longer...for my mom's sake. At least until she got settled in with my grandparents and things started to get back to normal. I wrote several times, thinking that I had gotten the address wrong the first time. When I didn't hear from you, I figured it was over…that the damage that had been done by Dmitri's lies was too much for you to fix and that the best way for you to fix it, was to move on without me. Obviously all my letters went to your old place and Dmitri didn't forward your mail."

"That is the strange thing. He did. I got all my other mail. Anything that the others had sent, I got…but never anything from you. I wanted to ask the others about you so badly. But at the same time, I was afraid of what I would find out."

"So how did you track me down to send the wedding invitation?"

"I had to get your current address from Gi. She was shocked to find out that I did not have it…that we had lost touch. She was the one that told me that when I addressed the invitation, that it should be to 'Mr. and Mrs. Jason Wheeler.' Imagine how I felt when I heard that the others had been invited to your wedding, but I was not. Did you try to send me an invitation?"

"No. I couldn't. I had to fight to get the others invited. Trish didn't want any reminders of you there, or chance that the others would tell you and you'd come to stop it. I told her that that was crazy. If you wanted to be with me, you would've been here a long time ago. Like I said, she always knew I never stopped loving you."

"And I never stopped loving you. I stayed in St. Petersburg in the house that I had gotten for us. I thought about you often. Of us and what our lives would be like if you had been there. Would we have been married? Would we have had children by now? Even though I said I had given up hope, I still held onto a little thread. Then I realized how crazy that was. That I was wasting my time and my life. Then shortly after I decided to get over it and move on, I met Evgeni. In some ways, he was the blonde haired version of you, which made it easier to fall for him. He had a boyish charm, a sense of humor, and he was a persistent flirt. He never gave up until I agreed to go on a date with him and he made me laugh. He wasn't you, but if I could not have you, he was the next closest thing."

"I'm here now. Come with me. We can leave and never look back. No one needs to know. No one can find us. We were kept apart. If it weren't for Dmitri, this would be _**our**_ wedding day. No, scratch that. If it weren't for Dmitri, we would've been married a long time ago."

"I cannot…I WILL NOT do that to Evgeni. I love him."

"More than me?"

"You and I…we were never a real couple…maybe for a few weeks after Grandma died, we had something, something that could have been more, but we never dated…we flirted. We were close…you were my best friend…I loved you, and will always love you…but it can only be as a friend. It could have been more…it would have been more, but things did not work out that way."

"No. It's more than 'just friends.' Last night wouldn't have happened if you just loved me as a friend."

"I told you, last night was a mistake…"

"No it wasn't. You knew exactly what you were doing. You knew what you wanted. What we both wanted," he says as he holds her face in his hands and kisses her again. "You waited. You were going to wait to be with the man that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with…and you did, so stop feeling guilty. You know that man is me!"

"That man cannot be you. I am marrying Evgeni. I thought that man was you. I always thought that man would be you. It is my fault for letting you leave. I should have ignored Dmitri's lies, not cared what others thought. I let you go and changed both of our lives."

"Then why did you invite me here? If it wasn't to try and stop you, to rescue you…to give you a reason to NOT marry him."

"I asked you here because I invited all of my friends. I wanted all of the Planeteers here…and because you are my best friend…I could not invite the others and not you."

"No. You invited me because you wanted me to stop you."

"Do not be ridiculous."

"You couldn't do it yourself. You needed a reason. You needed someone to do it for you. To give you a reason. Linka…I'm here. Do you think I came all this way to watch you marry someone else? I came here to see you…to see if what we had is still there…and it is. That was obvious last night…and I'm not talking about what happened in the hotel room. I'm talking about when we first saw each other at the bar. It was like nothing had changed."

"Wheeler…we never had anything…not officially. I wish that we had. Things would be much different."

"We had last night. That was pretty special. It was huge…and it doesn't need to end. We can start over."

"I _HAVE_ started over…with Evgeni. Last night…I do not know what to say, other than I am sorry. It should have never happened. I take full responsibility. I started it. I knew what I was doing. I knew what I was doing was wrong…but I continued…I let my emotions get the best of me, and if I gave you the impression that it meant anything more that just sex, then I am sorry. I just wanted to know what it would've been like. What _**we**_ would've been like."

"You're lying. You're not like that. Nothing is that simple. You don't go 22 years without having sex and then, the night before your wedding, do it with another guy…especially if you claim to love this Evgeni guy."

"I do love him. It _**is **_possible to love two people Wheeler. Now go. Leave. I must get ready."

"If I walk out this door, it'll be the last time you see me. I can't stay here and watch the woman I love marry the wrong guy. So if I leave, that's it. I'm out of your life again…forever this time. Is that what you really want?"

"Nyet. I want you in my life…as a friend…eventually. But perhaps, for now, it is best that we do not see each other for a while."

"Marrying him isn't going to make you forget about me…just like marrying Trish didn't make me forget about you. If anything, you're only going to think of me more…every time you're with him…you're going to think about last night. You're going to feel guilty for betraying him. Come away with me, and you'll never have to experience that. Sure, you'll feel sorry for leaving him on your wedding day, but we'll be happy, and that'll be worth it. You'll forget about Evgeni and we can move on…just like he will eventually."

"I cannot do that to him! Not today! Perhaps if you had been here sooner…but I cannot leave him on our wedding day. We have friends and family that have travelled from all over the world. A great deal of money has been spent...and I _**do**_ love him…maybe not in the same way that I loved you, but I care deeply for him and I cannot stand the thought of hurting him. So if you are not going to stay for the wedding, then I guess this is goodbye…for now. I hope that eventually, we can be friends. I do not want you out of my life," she says as tears stream down her face.

"I'm sorry. I can't. It's all or nothing Babe," he replies, tears also filling his eyes.

She begins to walk away, but he grabs hold of her hand to stop her. She turns to face him, her eyes lowered because she cannot bear to look him in the eye. He lowers his head and captures her lips with his, one last desperate attempt to change her mind. When she doesn't move, doesn't respond, he pulls away.

"I love you Linka. Always have, always will…goodbye."

"Goodbye Wheeler." As he lets the door close behind him, she adds "I love you too."

Did he hear her? She may never know.

* * *

When the door to Linka's room opened, Kwame, Gi, and Ma-Ti jumped to attention.

"Wheeler! Is everything ok?" Gi asks.

"No…it's not. I'm leaving. Going home. I'll see you guys around. Give your little one a kiss from her Uncle Wheeler when you get home will ya Gi?"

"Of course."

"Are you going to be ok?" Ma-Ti asks.

"No. But thanks for asking."

"Wheeler, what were you thinking?" Kwame asks.

"I wasn't! Obviously. Just leave me alone Kwame. I don't need a lecture. What else was I supposed to do? Let her marry this guy without letting her know how I feel? I know she feels the same. I'm just too late. She couldn't leave him on their wedding day. But I had to try or else I would've lived my life wondering if maybe things would've worked out with us, regretting not knowing if I hadn't done anything. Now I know."

"But that was not fair to Linka. You have ruined what is supposed to have been the happiest day of her life," Kwame says.

"I know. I guess I'm just a selfish bastard…now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get my things and get the hell outta here," Wheeler says as he brushes past them and slams the door to his room.

"I should go to Linka," Gi finally says.

* * *

Gi pushes open the door to Linka's room and finds her sitting on the bed, crying.

"Oh Linka," Gi says as she goes to sit next to her friend and hugs her. "I'm sorry."

"I did the right thing…didn't I Gi?"

"I don't know Linka. I can't answer that. Only you know. You know how much I care about Wheeler and I want him to be happy. But I also want you to be happy. I think that you did what _**you**_ thought was right…if your initial reaction was to stay with Evgeni, then you can't second guess yourself. You knew when you invited Wheeler here that seeing him again would stir up old feelings…"

"I slept with him Gi," Linka interrupts, quickly confessing to her friend before she chickened out.

"Oh my God! When? Just now?!" Gi noticed that Linka's zipper had been halfway undone when she hugged her, but figured it was just because she could not get it all the way up by herself, so she pulled it up the rest of the way for her.

"Nyet! Last night. When everyone left the bar, it was just us. We planned on leaving separately, but things just kept happening. We caught the same elevator, we got off on the same floor, our rooms were right across the hall from each other…and when I said goodnight to him, I found that I did not want to leave. An innocent goodnight kiss on the cheek led to a night filled with…uncontrollable passion."

"Oh Linka…I don't know what to tell you."

"Tell me to quit crying. Tell me to finish getting ready. Tell me that I am getting married to a wonderful man today and that tonight, with my husband, it will be just as good."

"If you love him, it will be…but I don't know how you're going to get through it…without thinking of Wheeler."

"I know…Wheeler already planted that thought in my head."

"Then…maybe you shouldn't go through with this. I'm trying to be unbiased here Linka, but I can't. You know I've always been you and Wheeler's biggest fan. I just want you to be as happy as I am with my husband…when we were Planeteers, I always wished that I would find what you and Wheeler had."

"Wheeler and I never had anything when we were Planeteers."

"I know…not 'officially' but there was always something there. I always wanted a man to look at me the way he looked at you…to pay as much attention to me as he paid to you. When I saw him out in the hall, I tried to stop him from coming in here, but I couldn't…not when he told me that he just wanted to tell you how much he loved you. I couldn't stand in the way. I didn't know if you'd want me to."

"You _LET_ him in?" Linka sounds upset.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I see now how that's upset you…"

"Nyet, it is not your fault. I am the reason he was here. Last night was my fault. If I would have never let last night happen, I would not be in this predicament today."

"If you had it to do all over again…would you change what happened last night?" Gi asks.

Linka thought for a moment.

"Nyet. I would do it all over again. And again, and again, and again."

Gi smiles widely.

"Then you know what you have to do Linka. Go to him. Stop him from leaving, and tell him that he's the one you want to be with. The one your heart has chosen!"

"Where is he?" Linka asks.

"He went to his room to get his things and leave. He's probably still packing. You can catch him."

Linka rushes out the door and across the hallway. She begins pounding on Wheeler's door.

Kwame and Ma-Ti were standing outside, waiting to see how she was doing and were shocked to see her bursting through her door and straight to Wheeler's.

"Linka, are you ok?" Ma-Ti asks.

"Da, I will be…" she says as she continues knocking "Wheeler, it is me. Open up. I need to talk to you."

"Linka…" Kwame starts.

"Not now Kwame. I do not need a lecture."

Kwame sighs, shakes his head, and says,

"She sounds just like Wheeler. They really _are_ perfect for each other."

"Wheeler…let me in."

"**Linka**!" Kwame says sternly.

"**NOT. NOW. **KWAME," she barks as she continues to pound on the door.

"HE IS NOT ANSWERING BECAUSE HE IS NOT THERE!!!" Kwame yells.

When Linka stops and looks at him, all the color is gone from her face. Kwame continues, this time, more sympathetically.

"He left. He is gone."

"Cell phone. Who has his cell phone number?" Linka asks frantically.

"I don't," Gi says. "I was meaning to get it and was going to make sure that we all exchanged numbers before we left."

"Me too. I did not have a chance to get his number."

Linka then turned to Kwame, her last hope.

"Sorry. I never got it either."

"CHYORT VOZ MI!" She curses as she gives the door one last pound to let out her frustrations. "Email? Anything?"

They all look at her sadly and shake their heads.

"Well, just send him a letter. You still have his home address from the wedding invitation you sent," Gi suggests.

"Nyet…that will not work. He does not live there anymore. He and Trish have separated and he moved out…but I do not know where."

"We'll find him," Gi promises.

"Nyet. It is impossible. It could be years before we track him down. I cannot waste anymore time, especially when Evgeni is right here, right now…waiting for me to marry him. And that is what I will do. I will be happy with him. I _have_ been happy with him for the last few years. That does not need to change. I forgot about Wheeler once, I can do it again.

"Kwame and I can go looking for him. Maybe go to the airport and get a message to him."

"Nyet. Thank you for the offer…but I meant what I said. This way is best. Evgeni does not get hurt, and I am still marrying someone I love…someone who has helped me to find a happiness that I thought I had lost. I want you both at my wedding, not chasing after Wheeler when you might not even be able to find him…and even if you did, it would be too late. I will have already married Evgeni. Let us go Gi. I still need to finish getting ready. I am sure my makeup needs touched up."

* * *

Later that day, as Linka was walking down the aisle, she did not try to stop herself from crying. The guests just assumed they were tears of joy, but Kwame, Ma-Ti, and Gi knew better. At about the same time as Linka would have been walking down the aisle, somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, a flight attendant served a sad looking American his seventh glass of bourbon. When he asked for an eighth, she shook her head and brought him a cup of coffee instead. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest, allowing the tears to fall freely and not even trying to hide them.

The End…

* * *

You hate me now don't you? I hate the ending as much as you do, but let me explain myself. Just causally brought it up in conversation with LouiseX about how I hated "My Best Friend's Wedding," and yet, I love it. I hate the ending. Being the hopless romantic that I am, I thought the two best friends should be together. Then I mentioned that it'd be impossible for anyone to write a story and NOT have Wheeler and Linka get together. When we read these stories, we all know what to expect and while, yes, it's predictable, it's what we all want and all the authors here are so talented that it's always creative, and always keeps you anticipating the moment that Wheeler and Linka resolve their issues. There's one story on here that stands out as being a fantastic "sad" story. It's one of the first CP fics I've ever read and was instantly a favorite. It's called "The Whitest Season" by Tatyana Bulanova. And I think that's the only unhappy ending on the site...well, until now. I thought I'd challenge myself and try something different and I totally understand if you hate it! No hard feelings. If you've noticed, LouiseX hasn't been reviewing because she's not even reading it! She had advance warning that it wasn't gonna be pretty, when I announced to her "I'm going to write a fic where Wheeler and Linka don't get together!" And I'll admit, there was a point in the story where I'd given up on my original idea and was writing it so that they'd get together (when Linka went after him), but then the muse was like "NO! THIS WASN'T THE PLAN!!!" So there you have it. And the good news is, I still have two other fics to use to gain your forgiveness back with!


End file.
